


Pickin' Locks and Hearts

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jack is a little confused by his (maybe) neighbor trying to pick the lock of the apartment next to him. But he looks a little too helpless to ignore.





	Pickin' Locks and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Writing from Jack's POV was a lot harder than I expected tbh. I'm not at all happy with this but I finished it so I figured I'd post it. Enjoy!

Jack’s not really sure what Shitty did in his garbage can. But all he knows is that last night before he went to sleep it was fine and now it smells like a particularly seedy street in New York City before the nightly garbage trucks have come through. So, Jack does the responsible adult thing. He pulls the bag out of the can, wraps it in a second bag just in case and takes it out.

He almost runs over the guy sitting on a suitcase in front of the door next to the elevators. Jack mutters a polite sorry and continues out to the dumpster. It’s when he’s coming back up that he notices the guy isn’t just squatting in front of the door.

Instead, the guy is trying to unlock the deadbolt using what he thinks is a bobby pin and a toothpick. Jack frowns. He’s gone so much between practice and games that he doesn’t really know any of his neighbors. He assumes the guy wouldn’t be trying to break into someone’s apartment in broad daylight though.

“If you’re locked out,” Jack starts but the guy yelps and falls backwards before looking up at Jack. He stands and furiously wipes at his face. Jack’s met with shining, brown eyes covered by honey blond hair that flops nicely over the man’s forehead with the sides shaved.

“Sorry, you startled me. I didn’t hear ya,” the man says in a warm drawl though his voice sounds a little wet.

“It’s okay,” Jack replies, “I was just saying. If you’re locked out you should call the super. They should be able to help you get in.”

He wipes at his eyes some more and pulls out his phone. Jack frowns again.

“Right. The super. I’m still on the lease, I should be able to get in,” the man mutters. He holds the phone up to his ear. Jack feels a little awkward standing there but doesn’t quite want to leave yet. So he leans back against the wall opposite the door and waits.

“Uh, hi. Yea. I live in apartment 330B and I’m locked out,” the man says and sniffles before responding again, “Yea sure. My name’s Eric Bittle. I should be on the lease. I have my ID if you need to check it or something when someone gets here.”

It goes quiet in the hallway as the man, Eric, Jack corrects himself, listens to whatever is being said. Jack watches Eric. He’s started pacing in front of the door biting at the nail of his thumb and nodding his head. It’s endearing but it makes Jack wonder why he’s so worked up.

Eric sighs and says, “Yea. Yea. Okay. That’s fine. Just, can I give you my number so they can call me when they get here? Yea, it’s 867-5309. Mhm, 708 area code. Right. Thanks.”

Eric sighs again as he hangs up. He pushes his phone into his pocket and shoves a hand through his hair. It’s then he looks up and spots Jack.

“Oh, you’re still here,” he says and bites his lip. There’s a long pause before he finally continues, “Thank you. For your help. I’m Eric Bittle or well Bitty to most people.”

He holds out his hand and Jack reaches across the space between them to shake it firmly a few times.

“Jack. So how long will it take,” Jack asks.

“Three hours at best,” he huffs, “But the guy said to count on it being closer to four.”

“Want to come over to my place while you wait,” the words are out of Jack’s mouth before he realizes what he was going to say. He can’t take them back now but he did just invite a total stranger who might have possibly been trying to break into an apartment into HIS apartment. He curses at himself but smiles at Eric.

“Oh, are you sure? I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“It’s fine. I figure a couch will be better to wait on then the dirty carpet,” Jack replies surprising himself further really. But he just watched Eric furiously pull himself together. He was very obviously crying and Jack can’t really leave someone who looked so helpless.

“I-,” Eric starts and a shudder wracks through him. He sniffles, rubs at his face and continues, “That’d be great actually, thank you.”

Jack nods and leads Eric down the hallway. He opens his door and holds it motioning Eric through. Eric steps carefully into the apartment and looks around.

“Uh, feel free to make yourself comfortable. Just be a little quiet. I have a friend sleeping in the guest room.”

Eric nods, “Thank you, seriously.”

He walks over to the couch and sits down shedding his coat and folding it meticulously before setting it down and taking a seat beside it. He pulls out his phone and starts tapping away at the screen. Jack grabs the remote from where it’s sitting on the other end of the couch and sets it down next to Eric.

“Watch whatever you’d like, I’m going to go to the gym. Okay?”

“Thanks,” he replies and looks up from his phone to smile softly at Jack. The smile makes Jack’s chest feel warm but he ignores the feeling. Instead he gets into his workout gear and heads to the gym in the building. Normally he’d go to the gym at the rink because it has more equipment but he doesn’t want to stray too far from his apartment.

Jack clocks one of his fastest times for his 5 mile run and he has to consciously slow down his reps on the few basic machines the gym does have. He’s anxious to get back to Eric. When he examines the anxiousness he realizes he’s worried Eric won’t be rather than what Eric could have gotten up to virtually alone in his apartment unless Shitty woke up.

When Jack enters his apartment it’s clear Shitty is up. His voice rings through the space. Jack walks into his living room to see a slightly flushed Eric with Shitty next to him arm wrapped around him as he explains something. Jack’s not sure what but can tell by the hand gestures he’s making with one arm, sloshing beer all over his floor and couch, that it’s something he’s passionate about.

The TV blares on in the background mostly ignored. It’s playing some cooking show. Jack’s more concerned with the slightly frightened look on Eric’s face.

“Jeez, Shits,” He says, “Calm down. You’re scaring him.”

“Jack, you fucking beaut. Where did you find this adorable fucker,” Shitty asks gesturing at Eric. Eric’s flush deepens.

“Uh, he’s locked out of his apartment. I figured it’d be nicer to wait here for maintenance,” Jack shrugs. Shitty turns a knowing smile on Jack. He’s glad Eric is pointedly looking away from them. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“Yea, yea. Man. You reek. Now, as I was saying, I get the appeal of cooking shows but culinary arts are an utterly sexist industry. I mean, the stereotype is that a woman’s place is in the kitchen and yet a good majority of the chefs, especially top paid chefs, are male. It’s ridiculous…”

Jack shakes his head as he walks off. He feels a little bad subjecting Eric to Shitty. He knows his best friend is a bit much at least 95% of the time. But it can’t really be helped. He showers as quick as he can and then he’s back in the living room. Bitty is sitting alone on the couch now though tapping at his phone.

Before Jack can leave the hallway of his apartment Shitty has an arm wrapped around Jack’s waist and is pulling him into the guest room. Jack stumbles and Shitty closes the door and then gives Shitty a pointed look.

“Don’t look at me like that JZ. What’s he really doing here?”

Jack sighs. He should have known Shitty would see through his neighborly attitude. He has a hard enough time with people. Shitty knows there’s more too and Jack has never been good at lying.

“He was crying in the hallway trying to pick the lock of the door down the hall. And I don’t know. I had to help,” Jack says and shrugs.

“Jack! What if he’s a burglar? You left him in your apartment.”

“Well first I suggested he call the super and he has to confirm he’s on the lease to get it unlocked. I stood right there as he called. He’s on the lease, Shitty. I don’t. If you had seen his big brown eyes crying I don’t think you would have been able to leave him in the hallway either.”

Jack frowns. Was that really why he let Eric in? He hadn’t really processed why yet. But as he says it outloud he realizes it’s the truth. Shitty still looks a little dismayed.

“Look. Just, trust me on this, okay?”

“Uh, Jack,” Eric’s voice comes from down the hall. It sounds tentative and a little scared. Jack gets up from the bed and goes out. Eric is standing behind the couch in front of the foyer holding his jacket. He’s taking a few deep breaths when Jack comes out but smiles warmly at him.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, maintenance called. They’re on their way up. I just, uh, thought it’d be rude to leave without saying anything. So, uh, goodbye. Thanks again.”

Jack hears Shitty pad up behind him but he doesn’t say anything so Jack responds, “It was no problem. Really.”

“Later, brah,” Shitty says.

Eric nods and heads for the door. Jack frowns. He wants to see Eric again but before he can get the words out Eric’s gone. The door shuts with a click that has an air of finality around it.

“That is the frowniest frown I’ve ever seen, my dude,” Shitty says.

“It is not. I’m gonna go nap.”

“Why, it’s the off season?”

“Because you kept me up until midnight,” Jack grumbles. Shitty shrugs.

“Should have slept in like I did.” Jack just shakes his head.

Jack’s woken by Shitty repeatedly poking his arm. He feels a little foggy.

“Time is it,” he mumbles.

“Dude you slept for a solid 3 hours.”

“Didn’t mean to. But why are you waking me up?”

“There’s yelling in the hallway and I think one of the voices is that Eric guy.”

Jack snaps to attention. He remembers Eric’s crying and trying to get into an apartment he should have had keys for. What he said under his breath as he called the super. He never did get details for why he was locked but Jack was up and out of bed and heading to the door. Shitty grabs his wrist.

“Jack. JZ. My platonic soulmate. I know you want to help but you’re in your boxers and I’m not sure if going into an argument uninvited is a good idea.”

Jack looks down at himself and changes course for his closet. He throws on pants and a t-shirt and ignores Shitty’s protests as he heads to the door. When he pokes his head out, it takes all of Jack’s control not to physically pull Eric away and into a hug.

“Jesus Bitty,” the guy yells, “What the fuck? You seriously had maintenance drill out the dead bolt? You realize I changed the locks for a reason.”

Eric looks cornered. Backed against the wall and crying. But his face looks angry through the tears.

“Chad, you changed the locks while I was out of town! Do you think I would let you just keep all of my things? If you wanted to break up you should have said something. Instead of locking me out of apartment like a goddamn coward,” Eric isn’t yelling but it’s a near thing.

Jack fully steps out of his apartment with Shitty hot on his heels. He honestly can’t believe what he’s just heard. The guy, Chad Jack’s brain supplies, goes into the apartment to look at the boxes lined up neatly by the door.

“Why is it my stuff in these boxes anyway? You’re the one who wanted your stuff back.”

Eric holds up a piece a of paper, “Because my name is the only name on the lease and I’m the one who’s paid rent for the last 6 months.”

Chad’s face pales and Jack can’t keep a smirk from filtering across his face. All the pieces make sense now. Eric crying and trying to get into the apartment. How unsettled he looked. How he couldn’t think far enough ahead to call the super. Eric finally notices him then.

“Oh, sorry,” he exclaims, “Shit, my mama would have my hide for making a scene in the hallway like this. I’m sorry we bothered y-.”

“Are you okay,” Jack asks cutting him off. Eric takes a deep shuddering breath but nods.

“Brah, that’s wicked cold,” Shitty says glaring at Chad standing in the door of the apartment.

“Are you,” Chad starts and licks his lips, “Are you Jack Zimmermann. Dude I’m a huge fan.”

Jack levels his best glare on the guy. Jack’s been told being on the other of his glare is like staring death in the face. He hopes in this moment it’s true. Chad pales again looking around at the mess.

“It’s not- I’m not- Bitty’s just a little drama-”

“Eric, do you want to go back in my apartment? Shitty’s a lawyer. I’m sure he could help you draw something up if you’d like to sue Chad,” Jack is bluffing. He has no idea if Shitty can do anything as a lawyer but it seems to be the right thing to say Chad grabs his cellphone.

“I’ll just call my brother to bring his truck and get my stuff,” Chad says.

Eric looks up at him gratefully. There’s still tears shining at the corners of his eyes but he looks better than before. Jack takes Eric into his apartment and Shitty stays to make sure he gets his stuff and leaves.

Eric doesn’t talk and Jack doesn’t ask. It’s a comfortable silence as they watch another cooking show. Shitty eventually comes back in with news that Chad is officially gone and Eric’s shoulders visibly loosen.

“Thank you guys so much. I- I don’t really know what I would have done without ya’ll.”

“My pleasure, broski,” Shitty says, “Jacky boy and I like helping people.”

Eric nods, “I’ll just, uh, go then.”

Jack wants to say more but Eric just broke up with someone. Now is definitely not the time. They’re neighbors. They’ll definitely see each other again...Right?

***

It’s two days later when Jack hears a knock at his door. He’s not really doing anything. It’s summer and normally he’d be visiting his parents in Montreal but they’re on a cruise. Shitty left yesterday stating a need to get back to Lardo and work. So now Jack is reading a history book.

Normally it’s engrossing but his thoughts keep straying. He’s trying to figure out a way he could ask Eric on a date without it being weird. How long should he wait? Eric did just break up with someone. The knock at the door is actually a much wanted distraction.

Jack gets up and makes sure he looks semi presentable. He figures his joggers and t-shirt are fine for whoever it might be. He opens the door and it’s Eric. He’s nervously biting his lip and is holding a pie.

“Uh, hi Jack. Sorry if this is a bad time,” Eric says.

“No. I- No. This is fine. Do you want to come in,” he asks and steps aside. Eric walks in and heads for the kitchen.

“I made you and Shitty a pie. To thank ya’ll for helpin’ me. I don’t really know what I would have done if you hadn’t helped out. I mean, it probably would have worked out but it definitely would have been messier and just thank you. I made maple apple. Oh no. You’re not allergic to anything are you? I should have asked and oh I’m rambling,” Eric barely breathes between words and Jack can’t help smiling at him. Eric’s face is flushed and he’s biting at his lips again.

When Jack doesn’t fill the silence Eric plunders on. “I know it’s not exactly on your nutrition plan but it’s the off season so I figured you could cheat maybe a little bit. Where is Shitty by the way?”

Jack snaps out of his thoughts.

“He had to go back to his girlfriend and work. He was just visiting from Boston.”

“Oh,” Eric says. They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds.

“I should be-”

“Hey can we-”

They laugh off starting at the same time. Eric motions for Jack to go ahead so he does.

“I was, uh, wondering if we could maybe get coffee sometime?”

“Like, a date?”

Jack swallows quickly and nods. Eric’s smile widens impossibly and Jack is distracted from what Eric’s saying. He has to ask him to repeat it. Eric laughs.

“I said I’d love to.”

Jack smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I'm not sure I'll be writing a lot of fic from Jack's POV. Hmmmmm.
> 
> Feel free to come yell about how cute everyone in Check Please is on tumblr: [@kentparsnipparson](https://kentparsnipparson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
